Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 797 (erased from existence) |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Goku (fusion template) Gowasu/Future Gowasu (former master) }} Fusion Zamasu, usually just referred to as Zamasu (ザマス), is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. He is the final antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé, but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme. It consists of a black form-fitting shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, baggy black pants, white boots, grey robes with a red lining and a dark red sash that is tucked in fully. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. When Zamasu uses Light of Justice and mutates, half of his face as well as his arm, becomes purple and slimy. He also grows taller and more muscular when he becomes Power Stressed. In his bodiless form, Zamasu lacks a physical body and instead takes the form of a strange cloud that gradually spreads across the entire surface of Earth, blocking out the sun. The cloud has a pattern that resembles copies of Zamasu's face in a sinister smile. It also appears to emit some sort of sinister Ki that is also noticeably indicated by contorted Zamasu faces. Upon spreading across the surface of the Earth, Zamasu's face forms on the sphere (although this may be a stylistic perspective). Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Fusion Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not moreso; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Goku manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaioken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Fusion Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone of furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Zamasu and mortal Goku Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegito, Fusion Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. Interestingly, Fusion Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Goku Black as a fusee. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Goku's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and believed his tears would purify the world. After losing his physical form, Fusion Zamasu seems to have lost what remained of his sanity, as he constantly emits insane laughter. He also seems to no longer care about the world as he was willingly to destroy the surface of the entire planet in a frenzied attempt to wipe out humanity. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping; moreover, he was deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered a means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Goku Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fusion Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". Fusion Zamasu proceeded to unleash a devastating assault, causing heavy damage to his surroundings and putting Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks on the defensive. However, he flew into a rage when Vegeta and Future Trunks managed to push back his Holy Wrath with a double Galick Gun, striking them down near-instantly with Lightning of Absolution. He then turned his attention to Goku, throwing another Holy Wrath to meet the Saiyan's God Kamehameha. Goku's attack overpowers Fusion Zamasu's and Goku attacks him further, despite him losing the ability to use his arms, but Fusion Zamasu crushes his left foot. Goku retaliates by combining his Super Saiyan Blue form with Kaio-ken and knocks Fusion Zamasu down, but Goku runs out of energy and falls. Fusion Zamasu grows angrier and angrier, powering up and taking on a mutated state as his right arm grows in size. After Goku and Vegeta used the Potara Earrings to fuse into Vegito, Zamasu still declared that their form would be unable to defeat a god, but Vegito proved to be able to easily deflect Zamasu's Holy Wrath attack with one hand, and they began battling and their power appeared to be equal. Vegito managed to land some damage in Fusion Zamasu, due to Black's mortal body causing Fusion Zamasu's immortality to have flaws. Despite this, Fusion Zamasu managed to survive Vegeto's Final Kamehameha, also showing to have suffered little damage from the attack, and Vegeto's attack caused their fusion to run out early, and Zamasu easily defeated both of them. Before having the chance to finish them off, Future Trunks stepped in and blocked Zamasu's attack with his ki sword. The two then battle in a sword fight. Trunks was able to slash Zamasu's body, but his body quickly healed and he angrily reminded Trunks he was still immortal before swatting him away. Pinning Trunks down, Zamasu openly declares Trunks' weakness and taunts him about where he would seek for help next, the past or the future. However Trunks boldly claiming that he was not ashamed of weakness before telling him that mortals help each other. Trunks' pride in his humanity allows him to unknowingly draw the energy of everyone alive on Earth. Trunks realizes what the energy is, and Goku and Vegeta give their remaining energy to Trunks, increasing the power of his sword. Zamasu tells Trunks the power he gathers from mortals will not be enough to defeat a god and tries to strike Trunks down, but fails. Trunks take the ki of the people of Earth into his own power and transforms his ki longsword into a larger greatsword. Trunks and Zamasu continue to fight, and Zamasu continues to berate mortals, but Trunks says that it was not about mortals and gods, but about not losing to Zamasu because he only believes in himself. Zamasu swings at Trunks, but Trunks breaks Zamasu's sword. Then, Trunks pierced his body with his sword. Zamasu felt the imense energy and asked how that was possible, and asked Trunks if he dared to go against a god's "justice". Declaring his "justice" to be meaningless to everyone, Trunks sliced Fusion Zamasu's body in half, obliterating his body in the process, seemingly putting an end to both Zamasu and Black's reign of terror. A short time after Fusion Zamasu is split in half and seemingly destroyed by Future Trunks, vanishing into nothingness, however, a large column of dark energy erupts from the place where he disappeared, growing up into the sky and splitting into multiple beams before taking on a cloud-like form. The cloud then spreads across the surface of the Earth, surrounding it entirely before taking on a sinister appearance with Zamasu's face printed all over it and constantly emitting insane laughter. According to Gowasu, Zamasu casted aside his body and allowed his essence and energy to be one with order and justice. With Zamasu's essence spreading across the universe, he can become one with it. Zamasu's energy was also able to reach the past of the main timeline. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks unleashes a combined Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash, but it had no effect against the bodiless Zamasu. Continuing the plan his fusees started, the bodiless Zamasu's fires destructive energy waves at the Earth killing almost all of the survivors and leaving the earth desolate and ruin, planning to take over the past timeline next. As Trunks and Mai are soon wracked with grief over the deaths of their friends, it seemed as though Zamasu was seemingly unstoppable. However, Goku then finds the button Zen-Oh gave him and pushes it, and, in a instant, Future Zen-Oh appears. Future Zen-Oh looks up to the sky of the Zamasu's and finds him annoying. Declaring that the world needs to be erased, Future Zen-Oh charges his energy and releases a radiant light, which erases Zamasu and the consumed universe, finally ending his reign of terror as well as preventing his plans from reaching its maximum potential. After this, Whis travels to the future to warn Future Beerus of Zamasu before his death, where a new timeline was created to where Fusion Zamasu never existed at all after the Present Beerus destroyed Present Zamasu. Power ;Manga and Anime Possessing the combined power of Goku Black and Future Zamasu amplified, this fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks. Gowasu notes that Black and Zamasu's fusion has expanded their combined power to no visible end, which is consistent with previous uses of Potara Fusion. In addition, Fusion Zamasu possesses Future Zamasu's immortality and Goku Black's limitless potential growth, making him a near-perfect entity. He is also able to singlehandedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, nearly crushing their hands simultaneously, and also nearly killing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast. However, when he engages in a beam struggle with both Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time, Fusion Zamasu is overwhelmed. Super Saiyan Blue Goku at full power also manages to hold his own against him and defeat him in a later beam struggle and successfully engage him in combat, breaking his wall of light. Against Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, Fusion Zamasu proved able to make the mighty fused foe fight seriously. To which, many of Fusion Zamasu's attacks forced Vegito to dodge, which still caused considerable damage to the area from the sheer force of his blows. According to Gowasu, Fusion Zamasu's body is unstable due to one fusee being immortal and the other fusee being mortal. This caused Fusion Zamasu's body to fluctuate, creating mutations in his body that multiplied his size and power, but left his body completely unstable and no longer completely immortal, although he did retain a tremendous amount of durability and a potent healing factor. In his mutated form, Fusion Zamasu appears to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, as neither fighter was able to land a decisive blow. However, when he gained his Power Stressed form, his speed greatly decreased, and as a result, he was unable to keep up with Vegito's speed and almost met his demise, being gradually overwhelmed until Vegito defused, and Fusion Zamasu was able to defeat Goku and Vegeta with one blow. Ultimately, however, his new instability proved to be his undoing as the damage from his battles slowly accumulated, which ultimately led to his demise at the blade of Future Trunks. Even without his physical form, he repels a combined blast from Vegeta's Final Flash, Goku's Kamehameha and Super Trunk's Galick Gun without taking any damage. After repelling the attack, he proceeds to blast Earth with huge amounts of energy beams that level the surface of the planet to nothingness. One of these beams attacks the group of survivors. Although it is initially blocked by the three Saiyans, they are overpowered at the end of the blast and are knocked down, albeit successfully protecting Mai, Bulma, Supreme Kai, and Gowasu as well as the time machine. The form is also noticeably powerful enough to affect even the present, being visible through a distortion in time in the present and the energy detected by Whis and Beerus far away on their planet. Techniques and special abilities As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Semi-Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu, who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. As a result of Goku Black's presence within his being, Fusion Zamasu is not completely immortal; only ageless and with a high tolerance for pain and damage. While his semi-immortal body can be destroyed, Fusion Zamasu can still live on in a bodiless state that has assimilated with the very universe itself **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur. However, due to the Goku Black part of him still being mortal, it takes him much longer to heal, resulting in his misshaped state. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Ring of Light' - Zamasu creates a white ring (that looks like a giant halo) around his body, which acts like a barrier. **'Wall of Light' – Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches.Episode 65 preview This Wall of Light seems to possess a being of its own as it roars when destroyed by Goku and Vegeta. **'Lightning of Absolution' - Fusion Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his ring of light, or the body of his Wall of Light. **'Blades of Judgement' - From his halo, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. *'Holy Wrath' - Fusion Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent. *'Fierce God Slicer' - Fusion Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer '(激烈神烈斬) - Fusion Zamasu's super attack in ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes''. First Zamasu creates a normal Fierce God Slicer, then he turns it into a giant blade, and then he slashes the opponent multiple times. *'Explosive Wave' - Zamasu shines red and bursts out ki from all over his body, starting from his right eye. *'Chou Makouhou' - A powerful red mouth energy wave used by the bodiless Zamasu, when firing it his eyes turn red as well. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - An attack where all the heads of the bodiless Zamasu fire Chou Makouhou at the same time. Fusion Zamasu used this to decimate the surface of the future timeline's Earth, killing almost all of the survivors. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fusion Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion probably cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While this would normally cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality from Future Zamasu, to an extent, eliminates this problem. Light of Justice By calling upon the "Light of Justice", Fusion Zamasu becomes larger and more muscular. His aura changes from colorful white to that of Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé. Despite the great increase in power, the flawed nature of Fusion Zamasu's body comes with a side-effect of his body mutating, resulting in parts of his body becoming an oversized and purple gooey substance. It also caused his right eye to gain a purple iris and yellow sclera. This is because of the nature of the fusion, with Future Zamasu's immortal body merging with Black's mortal body, the balance between Fusion Zamasu's body and soul becomes unbalanced. According to Gowasu (who simply refers to this state as an "ugly form"), another reason for this was Zamasu's twisted, conflicted soul manifesting its nature on the outside. Power Stressed As a result of his great anger at losing to Vegito, combined with the forced mutation from his Light of Justice, Fusion Zamasu bulks himself up, amplifying his power even further at the cost of his speed. Ultimately, this was his downfall as he was unable to keep up with Vegito and a humanity-empowered Super Trunks. Bodiless After Trunks destroyed his body that was only semi-immortal due to Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu's essence still survived due to the immortality of Future Zamasu and re-appears, as a bodiless, non-corporeal form, becoming a reality encompassing entity in an attempt to become all things. This bodiless entity had the face of Future Zamasu patterned along its corrupting presence that was spreading across the multiverse and bleeding into the present timeline. In this form, the combined might of base Goku, base Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks can do nothing to him and he's capable of reducing the Earth to a scorched wasteland in seconds, killing the remains of all humanity. In addition, he appears to be spreading rapidly across the universe and even visibly appears in the present timeline through a time distortion, seemingly attempting to break his way into the present. However, he is no match for Future Zen-Oh called in by Goku, who effortlessly erases his essence out of existence(along with that entire timeline) after Zen-Oh deems him "annoying". Video games *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Fusion Zamasu makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series (SBDH1). Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu (bodiless) vs. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu (bodiless) vs. Future Zen-Oh List of characters killed by Fusion Zamasu *Future Yajirobe – Killed by Fusion Zamasu's Chou Makousen. *Future Android 8 – Killed by Fusion Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. *Future Turtle – Killed by Fusion Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. *Earthlings – All killed by Fusion Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage. Gallery Trivia *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara Fusion. *Unlike Old Kai and Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu does not have a singular voice. Instead, his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating an echo effect. This may be due to the fact that both of his components were technically separate instances of the same being (albeit with one possessing a different person's body). *Fusion Zamasu is the first main villain that was not killed by Goku or any other Z-Fighter. He was erased from existence along with the universe by Future Zen-Oh as a last ditch effort by the Z fighters. References ca:Fusió Zamasu es:Zamas Fusión it:Zamasu (fusione) Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased